fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Spyder Valley Translator District
Starting July 1st, 2015 The Spyder Valley Translator District will begin broadcasting KRJW-TV KRDO-TV and other stations to the Spyder Valley and Riverdale County. The broadcast facility is currently being built near the town of Riverdale, Oreconsin. The location chosen to build is Mount Riverdale, Officially the highest point surrounding the Spyder Valley. FCC Request On December 10th, 2014, Riverdale County filed a request with The Federal Communications Commission to build a translator on Mount Riverdale in order to increase signal strength within the Spyder Valley. This is to allow more programming to show within the valley. This need arose when arose in 2012 when the Digital Television Transition and Public Safety Act of 2005 went into effect June 12th, 2012, forcing all stations to broadcast in a digital signal. Because this signal is a set up weaker than analog, the Spyder Valley lost some TV due to the transition. Yet because there was still enough usable signal within the valley, there wasn't any real need until the authorization was requested. On January 7th, 2015 the authorization was signed by the FCC and Construction on the new translator began on February 1st, 2015, after the last sections of funding came in. Signal Testing Starting July 1st, 2015 Technicians will begin testing signal strength, and receiver power as the translator comes into completion. All testing should be completed by July 15th, when it is expected that everything will be ready to roll. When this happens, the FCC will sign the final decree and The Spyder Valley Translator District will be allowed to re transmit all listed channels as a High Power TV Station. This way the signal will reach the desired coverage area. Opening Day 2015 Starting at 10:00 AM on July 15th, the local radio stations will announce that if you live in the Spyder Valley, Including Riverdale, Cardelle, Tarranasset Springs, and other areas. To receive the best signal possible, all antennas should be turned towards Mount Riverdale. And to ensure that this message gets to everybody, people will be going around the area giving out the word and answering any and all questions that may arise. People will also be available at Riverdale City Hall for questions as well. Channels Expected to Air Here's a list of the channels that are expected to air, once all the testing is completed. This list shows every channel that will broadcast, including all sub channels. NBC Portville Affiliate - Channel 2.1 ABC Portville Affiliate - Channel 6.1 CBS Portville Affiliate - Channel 9.1 PBS Portville Affiliate - Channel 12.1 Fox 15 Starfire City - Channel 15.1 Fox News Channel - Channel 15.2 AntennaTV - Channel 15.3 Univision Portville Affiliate - Channel 17.1 KRDO-TV Channel 20.1 ABN ABN Kids - 20.2 ABN Women - 20.3 ABN Maxx - 20.4 ABN Sports - 20.5 Mundovision - 20.6 UBC - 20.7 G-ABN - 20.8 Big Sky Network - 20.9 The CW Portville Affiliate - Channel 22.1 THIS Portville - Channel 22.2 Hyper Network Portville Channel 24.1 MNT Portville Affiliate - Channel 27.1 KRCT-TV - Channel 30.1 KRJW-TV Channel 45.1 RJWToons Channel 45.2 Station Logos Here's some logos for the stations that'll be broadcasting. Fox 15 Starfire City Logo..png|Fox 15 Starfire City KRJW-TV Logo..png|KRJW-TV Logo KRDO logo.png|KRDO Riverdale Logo Hyper_Network_Logo_2014.png|Hyper Network Logo Category:Sovereignty of Dahrconia Category:OC Category:Portville Category:Riverdale Category:Oreconsin Category:Gallery